107 Oneshots I'll Hopefully Complete
by Biisaiyowaq
Summary: Well, I do believe the title explains it all? Not quite sure how they'll end up since I'm getting back into writing mode, but hopefully they'll be acceptable. Flames, flowers, I don't care, I just love reviews, so do leave one please. Constructive criticism is welcome!
1. Word

Okay, okay, I know I should be updating, uh, _everything_, instead, but this just..._called out to me_, y'know? Well...the following 107 words are prompts. In case you didn't notice. And as a lazy author it is my duty to believe I'll actually finish a fic for once and therefore attempt to write them all. *sigh* Onwards!

Word

Bird

Stand

Table

Me

Quick

Wii

Sports

Slimy

Washington

Water

Food

Dog

Home

Run

Under

State

You

welcome

Love

Idaho

Meow

Jamaica

Arizona

Miss

Daniel

Drawer

Thumb

Like

Facebook

Ghetto

Blue

Sweats

Floor

Morning

Wood

Carpet

Journal

World

War

One

And

Tow

Two

Check

Czech

Chex

T-Rex

Apex

Reflex

Deflect

Reject

Suspect

Muppet

Immigration

Illegal

Cartel

Jail

Racket

Boring

Voting

Red

Street

Why

Not

What

Where

Who

How

Bow

Battery

Controller

Latex

Swim

Gap

Rat

Yellow

Pillow

Kick

Soccer

Smiley

Batman

Black

Screen

Fart

Dart

Cart

Shaft

Foot

Towel

Eye

Hand

Bye

Nail

Nose

Eyebrow

Tongue

Teeth

Rotten

Knee

Pants

Shirt

Orbital

Logic

Pandemonium

Heart

Fish

Tuesday June 26, 2012

'Word'

"Haflpadaja." She stated simply, her attention on the paper in front of her. Danny spun around in his seat so he could face her, his teeth clenched in annoyance.

"Stop saying that word." He ground out quietly, gripping his pencil in one hand. She looked up at him, a mischievious smile tugging at her lips,

"What word?" She asked, feigning innocence. Danny's eyes narrowed a bit and his lips pursed,

"You know what word." The smile broke out across her face and her eyes sparkled,

"Oh, you mean _my_ word?" Danny turned back around, determined to ignore her. She sighed dramatically, "Come on, if I was going to tell you I would have by now."

"You know I'm going to find out eventually. You have to have told _someone_, and when I figure out who, I'll finally know." Sam laughed,

"And if I haven't told anyone?"

"I'll still find out. It'll just take me longer." Leaning forward in her seat and steepling her fingers, Sam sent him a devious smirk,

"Go ahead and try."

Danny had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. The irritating smirks, the imagined clues, the infuriating notes she waved in front of him before tearing up...it was too much. What she was doing was torture, plain and simple. And worse, Tucker was in on it. Of all people, she told _him_? That was just salt to the wound. Why wouldn't she just spill? Explain to him what that infuriating word she always seemed to be mumbling actually meant?

But of course, she refused. She wanted to out-stubborn him, beat him at his own game, which he would have laughed at before this had happened. At first he hadn't noticed it being used, but once he'd finally asked about it, she'd only smiled and turned to tell Tucker something. He had accepted the challenge readily, believing she would eventually tire and explain once he'd nagged her to death.

Apparently, she'd had a similar plan. And the sad part? It was working.

Meh. I saw one of these earlier (who it was by I can't remember), but it inspired me I guess, haha. Hoping to update it at LEAST twice a week since there are no pesky long-term plots for me to deal with. You can thank my cousin for the words by the way, 'Shart', 'Diarrhea', and 'Pee' were removed though. Haha, goes to show even 18 year-olds are kids. :)


	2. Bird

Wednesday June 27, 2012

"Bird"

Danny wheeled through the air, doing everything he possibly could to enjoy the moment. Freefalling, corkscrews, whatever he could think of. The weightlessness, the freedom, the complete seclusion - other than the occasional plane of course - , it all seemed made for him. Like God put a sky on the planet just for him to experience it.

In a moment of happiness he closed his eyes, the wind in his ears reminding him of his path through the heavens. It was all so perfect up here, so peaceful, he could almost drift off...

BANG. Something hard collided with his face, just below his eye, while small claws scratched his shoulder and chest and wings beat his head. Losing his small focus on invisibility, he dropped several feet and covered his face to try and dislodge his attacker. When he was finally free, he cracked open an eye and saw a duck wildly flapping as it fell from the sky.

This was not good, he decided. Sam would kill him, and not pleasantly either. As he dove for the flailing creature, he mentally smacked himself in the head. Why hadn't he been intangible? This whole mess could have been avoided if he'd only thought to make himself intangible. And the stupid duck would have been fine too, continuing on its way to wherever ducks went this time of year.

When he finally caught it, the creature in question was not happy about it, not at all. Even though it had given him a scratched and bloody black eye and had torn his jumpsuit to pieces, it _still_ wanted to maim him. Typical.

Holding it as far from his body as he could, he slowly began to descend, which of course the bird wasn't going to accept without injuring him in some way or another. Short, strong wings beat his hands and wrists, feeling more like tiny padded baseball bats than feathery appendages, and the surprisingly sharp beak attacked his fingers without mercy. Thank goodness the little demon didn't have teeth.

With half a mind to just toss the thing to the wind and be rid of it, he came into view of Sam's house. He sighed. There was no going back now.

When he dropped on Sam's small balcony and entered into her room, she was laying on her bed and listening to music, but the moment she noticed the angry creature in his arms she jumped into action.

Taking the bird and tucking it under one arm, she held the beak with the other, preventing it biting or beating her while she kicked Danny on the shin lightly.

"What did you _do_ to it?" She demanded, her face stern,

"What did _I_ do to it? What _I_ do to it?" Came his incredulous response, "Can you see my face? Or my jumpsuit? Or my _fingers_?" Holding up the abused and bloody digits, Sam huffed,

"Well if you hadn't hurt it I'm sure you would have been fine. What did you do?" She demanded again. He sighed, running his fingers through her hair,

"Well, it, um, it hit me. In the face." Sam raised an eyebrow,

"It hit you in the face? Just up and attacked you?" Danny fidgeted,

"Um, you see, I was flying and-" Jumping to avoid her well-aimed kick, he looked up at her,

"_What_?" He exclaimed, "I was _invisible_!" Putting the duck in a small pet carrier, Sam then turned on him,

"You were _invisible_? Of _course_ it hit you you dunderhead! It couldn't see you!" Danny floudered, intangibly running through her bed to the other side to avoid her steel-toed wrath,

"But, but there weren't any birds anywhere! And, and I..." His excuse trailed off under her steely gaze, and kicked the floor, "Well, I guess I should have been intangible or something, but it's not my fault!"

"Not your fault?" She screeched, "How is it not your fault?" Danny backed up as she advance over the bed,

"I was just up there, minding my own business, when out of nowhere this duck hits me in the face-"

"Going where it goes _every year_ for _its whole life_ like _all the other ducks in this hemisphere_! And _you_," She announced, poking him in the chest with her finger, "Are going to take it to the vet now."

"Now?" He peeped,

"_Now_."


	3. Stand

Monday October 22, 2012

'Stand'

Looking down at his lap, Danny quietly folded his hands. Not moving a muscle, he just sat there, his face impassive. For the past two weeks nothing had changed, ever since he had been brought home he had done nothing. No one had been able to speak to him or get him to do anything besides stare emptily at his legs. _His legs_. Starting with random spurts of numbness and pins and needles, he had slowly lost feeling and control of them until one day he had collapsed unexpectedly in the hallway, his eyes wide with surprise and fear.

The doctors had done everything they could, specialists had been called from all over the nation (and sometimes the world) at the expense of his parents, but nothing could be done. It was his spinal cord they all said, something had happened to the nerves connected to his lower half and irreversibly damaged them. All the adults had been confused, but Sam, Tucker, and Jazz knew what had happened. Danny's ghost fighting had finally caught up to him.

While his ghost form was more durable it wasnt invincible, and while it quickly healed from any damage done to it his human form had fared worse. Difficult to see at first, the signs slowly became evident to anyone paying close attention. Soreness, hairline fractures, small cuts and scratches breaking through formerly whole skin. Ghosts' bodies, being simpler, were much easier to heal, but with Danny's working overdrive for two bodies as well as trying to support the more complicated human form its healing abilities became iffy at best, so while the bone of his spine had healed the contents it had protected had not.

_Lifetime. Immobile. No cure._ The words swirled around everyone's head. After being returned to school in a wheelchair he had made no effort, rarely arriving to his classes and even when he did doing nothing more that staring vacantly out the window. Eventually his parents had pulled him out and decided to homeschool him, although its effects were no more successful. He just didn't have the will to live anymore. At first he had retreated into his ghost form, enjoying the mobility while he still could, but with remnants of his human body present the movements only worsened his condition and he was forced to remain grounded in his broken human body, looking wistfully at the sky he had once flitted through and feeling completely useless.

At first Sam and Tucker almost never left his side, going as far as ditching school every other day and constantly sneaking out at night to be with him, but the lack of reponse from him combined with their parents' ire had slowly whittled away at their determination. It just wasn't doing anything. They hadn't abandoned him, but the constant need to be there had almost disappeared and their visits dwindled down to once or twice a week.

The doctor's visits had also dwindled and due to the increased financial strain his parents were forced to sell their home, move into a small duplex, and give up ghost hunting in favor of jobs that would help care for their crippled son. The ghost portal was shut down and dismantled, the gadgets his parents had spend so much time inventing were boxed up and put into storage, and youthful exuberance the two elder Fentons were known for faded away as the difficulties of life got to them. While the marriage continued, the happiness that kept the family glued together seemed to have seeped out. Jazz left for college, turning down the Ivy League's for a smaller but still prestigious school closer to home. Maddie had to take up extra shifts at the local bank, coming home late almost every night as she tried her best to support her family's needs. Jack got a job at a local pharmacy, his extensive knowledge of chemistry coming in handy. It was a tough life, but they managed.

Or at least the until Danny decided he'd had enough. Wheeling himself outside in the middle of the night while everyone around him slept. Staring up at the stars, he whispered the words that triggered his transformation, knowing full well he would never be turning back. And for the first time in two years, Danny stood.

Uuummmm...I have no idea where this came from. And I feel bad about abandoning this... :P


	4. Table

Friday January 11, 2013

'Table'

"Don't you just love it?" She said, excitement coloring her voice, "It's perfect!" A moment later she paused, "Well, actually..." He groaned in frustration,

"But w_hat?_ This is the third 'perfect' one you've found!" She twirled around and crossed her arms, tapping her foot dangerously as her eyes narrowed,

"And what's wrong if there's more than one perfect one? What if one's more perfect than the other? Ugh, forget it, I bet it won't match the other furniture anyways." She glared, "I _refuse_ to have a house that looks like a blind person put it together!"

"Then pick one and let's go!" He nearly shouted, collapsing on a nearby sofa that probably cost more than his car, "I'm sick of all this shopping." He pouted, trying to get some sympathy, "And my feet hurt."

"Welcome to my world," She said, rolling her eyes, "But beauty is pain and I plan on having a beautiful home." Smoothing her skirt, she stood a bit straighter, breathing in deeply and schooling her face into a smile as she waved over a salesman. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I could find something like this? This one just doesn't...fit."

Watching her be led away by the poor salesman who really didn't know what he had just gotten himself into, Jeremy tiptoed out to the car as fast as he could, hoping Pamela wouldn't notice for a while.

Loosening his tie and turning up the radio, he reclined the seat back as far as he could, closing his eyes and enjoying the relative peace.

Or at least he did until the incessant tapping started up by the window.

After ignoring it for a good five minutes, he gave up and cracked open an eye. Soon after, the other eye opened as well, though this time it was in shock. Sitting up fully, Jeremy stared incredulously at the hulking orange mass that was currently standing outside of his car. When a grinning face suddenly filled the window, he jerked back, barely biting back his yell of surprise. Tentatively reaching over and rolling down the window a few inches, he spoke up,

"Who, oh, um. Ahem, how can I help you?...sir." Pulling open the door without warning and sticking a large, black-gloved hand in Jeremy's face, the man only seemed to grow bigger.

"Jack Fenton at your service!" When the handshake wasn't returned he pulled it back, grinning exuberantly, "What brings you here, uh, what'd you say your name was again?" Having become slightly used to the nearly neon man, Jeremy regained his composure,

"Jeremy, Jeremy Manson." Hoping that was all this 'Jack' wanted, he reached over and tried tugging the door shut.

"Well?" Realizing he hadn't answered the man's question, he cleared his throat,

"Ah, yes. My wife is inside shopping for furniture."

"Hey! Mine too!" He laughed heartily, "Though I can't imagine how she's gettign around with that belly of hers!"

"Oh really? How...nice." Jeremy responded, giving up on closing the door.

"Yup." Silence stretched between the two men for a brief second before the intruder started up yet another conversation. At this point, Jeremy would have rather been back inside. "Say, this stuff's pretty pricey huh?" Wondering if his affluence would intimidate the man at all, he puffed up a bit,

"Oh, not for us. We're quite well off."

"Say! So are we! That's why my wife, Maddie, decided it was time to refurnish the kitchen." Deflating, Jeremy gave up on sending the man away and sat back tiredly,

"Well what do you know, mine was thinking the exact same thing."

"So what do you do for a living Jimmy?" Jack said, sitting on the asphalt outside the car,

"It's Jeremy." He ground out, "And I inherited a company from my father."

"A company huh? Well gee thats interesting! Is it haunted?" Taken aback, Jeremy blinked,

"...Haunted?"

"Yeah!" Jack cried, "You know, full of ghosts and ghouls nasty ol' spirits!"

"No," He said, wondering exactly what was wrong with the man, "It most certainly is not. Why would it matter?" If possible, Jack's grin only widened. Fishing around in one of his many pockets, he shoved a something in Jeremy's face. Taking it and holding it a bit farther away, Jeremy realized it was a business card.

_Fentonworks_

_Supernatural hunter's extraordinaire, ghosts beware!_

_Jack and Maddie Fenton_

_(208) 577-7648_

"You're a...ghost hunter?" Jeremy finally said, looking up disbelievingly,

"'Course I am! Someone's gotta take care of the nasty things! Did you know-" The chiming of bells interrupting what was no doubt some overly complicated lecture on the figments of his imagination, leaving Jeremy to whip out his phone as quickly as he could,

"Sorry, it's my wife..."

"Wouldn't wanna keep you from her, eh? Nice meeting ya Jimmy, I better go check on mine! You never know when some ghostie could up and attack!" As the man left, Jeremy sighed and picked up his ringing phone,

"Yes Pamela?"

_"Jeremy!"_ She shrieked from inside the mobile device, _"Some _cretin_ is trying to buy _my_ table!"_ Rubbing his forehead, Jeremy sat back,

"Well tell her you need it more or something. It's a table for goodness sake."

_"I've tried that Jeremy! She simply refuses! It's unbelievable!"_ Groaning, he left the sanctuary of his car and headed for the store, deciding to find out for himself exactly what was happening,

"I'm on my way dear, where are you?" He heard her sniffle a bit,

_"The antique's section in the back. I found the most wonderful thing and was about to get it when that woman came! What's a pregnant old hag like her going to do with it anyways? Give birth on it?"_ Trying his best to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut, Jeremy swallowed,

"I'll be there in a moment. Is she, is she with anyone?"

_"No, she's alone. I would be surprised if-oh._ Oh._ Jeremy, Jeremy there's a giant tangerine with legs making his way over!"_

"A giant _what_?" He said, starting to walk faster,

_"A tangerine! He's wearing some sort of horrible orange monstrosity and it's clashing with _everything_!"_ Finally arriving where she was, he took a deep breath,

"Lovely. I'll see you in a second honey." Ending the call, he approached where his wife was.

"Did you just call my husband a tangerine?!" Came an angry woman's voice,

"If he didn't dress like one I wouldn't have to!" Pamela shrieked, "And get your grubby hands off of _my_ table!"

"As if you're one to talk! You look like you just stepped out of the fifties!"

"The _fifties?_" Came the outraged cry, "I'll have you know-!" Rounding the corner, Jeremy's jaw dropped. Physically restrained by the panicked salesman, his wife was yelling at a heavily pregnant red-headed woman. A heavily pregnant woman being held back by...Jack Fenton.

"Pamela!" He yelled, making his way over, "What in heaven's name is going on?" Quietly thanking the salesman he grabbed hold of his wife,

"What _happened_ is that this _woman_," She said, jerking her thumb at the enraged redhead, "Tried to steal my table!"

_"Your_ table?" The other woman yelled right back, "It's not _your_ table! It's the store's!" If you had even a half a brain cell you would know that!"

"_Ohhh!"_ Came Pamela's incoherent reply as she tried to get past her husband and claw at the other woman's face,

"Oh, you want to fight? Bring it on Barbie, I'm a ninth degree black belt!" Seeing the woman's temper he wasn't surprised,

"Oh come on honey," Jack said, finally breaking into the conversation, not having noticed Jeremy's arrival as he placated his agitated spouse, "Let the woman have her table, we can find another."

"No Jack!" She said passionately, gripping his face in her hands, "We _can't_! It's a genuine antique! Who knows how much spectral residue has been exposed to this! For all we know it's haunted!" Seeing the gleam appearing in Jack's eyes, Jeremy cut in,

"Um, Maddie?" When both women looked at him surprised, he cleared his throat,

"I, uh, I met your husband." Looking up, Jack brightened,

"Jimmy!" Pamela turned to him,

_"Jimmy?"_ She hissed,

"_Jeremy_." He said, exasperated by the man's inability to remember the simple name. Maddie looked between the two suspiciously,

"You two know each other?"

"Oh yeah! We met in the parking lot, we're great pals aren't we Jimmy?" Resigned to his fate as 'Jimmy', Jeremy gave up on trying to correct the man,

"The _parking lot_? You went to the _parking lot?_" Seeing his wife's ire turn on him, he quickly pointed at the table,

"The table!" Refocusing on the argument, she grabbed the edge of said table,

"This is certainly _not_ haunted!" The other woman grabbed the opposite corner herself,

"It most certainly _could be_!"

"You have no proof!"

"Neither do you!"

"Alright, alright, how about we just-"

"Oh be quiet Jeremy!" Seeing the salesman return with the manager, Jeremy looked up and counted to ten in his head,

"Calm yourself Pamela! You're making a scene!"

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that," Interrupted the manager, crossing his arms in displeasure, "If you two don't calm yourselves I'm going to have to ask you to leave this establishment, you're dusturbing our other customers." Blushing, Pamela shook Jeremy's hands off of her,

"I'm sorry sir, but you see-"

"Yes, yes, I know." The manager said, waving his hand as if to dismiss her reasoning, "The table is haunted." She blinked,

"H-haunted?" Grinning triumphantly, the redheaded woman, Maddie, crossed her arms over her enlarged stomach.

"Yes, _haunted_. That's why Mr. Ulmstead called us." Spluttering, Pamela looked at the manager,

"You, you know these people?" She said, not believing what she heard. The manager gave her a look,

"Yes, I do." He pulled out a business card, "I asked them to come and either buy it or exorcise it." Smirking, Maddie turned to the manager,

"Well," She glanced at Pamela, "We've decided to buy it." Outraged, Pamela spun on her heels and stomped out of the store, muttering about superstitious imbeciles.

"Um, please forgive me for my wife, she's a bit stressed..." Jeremy tried, gathering the purse she had dropped, "I apologize for her behavior."

"Thank you," Mr. Ulmstead rumbled, uncrossing his arms, "I should have arrived earlier and informed her but was otherwise occupied." Nodding, Jeremy peeked at the other couple and saw them looking over the table excitedly. Good for them.

Needless to say, Pamela refused to speak to him for the entire ride home and made him endure another three weeks of furniture shopping.

_*Twelve Years Later*_

Sitting in at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper, Jeremy listened to his wife and daughter talk.

"Oh mommy!" The ten year-old gushed as she reached for the jam, "I just made the bestest friend _ever_! Is it okay if his mom taked us to school? Please? Pretty please?" Sighing, she reached over and ruffled her daughter's dark hair,

"Oh alright." Pamela said, smiling as her daughter grinned,

"Thanks!" The doorbell rang, "Oh! That's them!" Kissing her mother and father goodbye, Sam grabbed her backpack and ran for the door. Wondering exactly who this mystery friend was, Pamela and Jeremy rose up and followed after her. Only able to see the driver as the van pulled out of their driveway, Jeremy felt his wife collapse against him,

"Jeremy, Jeremy it's _her!_"


	5. Me

Thursday January 24, 2013

'Me'

Bright red blood dribbled down the side of his mouth, a dark line on an otherwise pale face. Ruffled by the slight breeze, dark locks halfheartedly twisted into the air, as if they too were trying to escape, trying to break free from their bleak fate. Red and black and white, the colors of a darker, twisted Snow White. But here there was no magic, no evil stepmother, no prince (or princess) to kiss him back into wakefulness.

_Clank. Clank._

Loud, heavy, metallic footsteps made their way up the smoldering street, the steady tempo belying the harsh violence of the scene. Wide, frightened eyes watched from shadowed corners and windows, watching their fallen hero with disbelief.

_Clank. Clank._

How had this happened, how had he failed them? He was unconquerable, or at least, he had been.

_Clank. Clank._

What was left for them now? Their belongings destroyed, their city in ruins...they had nothing left.

_Clank. Clank._

Rounding the corner a figure strode forward, his gait confident and at ease. Shrouded in shadow from the roaring flames of his helm, his face was a black hole, broken only by the bright green of his narrowed eyes.

_Clank. Clank._

Coming to a stop at the still body of his adversary, he stared down at the boy, an almost grudging respect breaking through his hardened gaze. This boy, this tiny slip of a ghost, of a human, this _child_, had been a warrior. An honorable spirit who kept going until his reserves gave out and then pushed himself over the limit to try and do more. He looked around at the faces of people, grinning darkly as they scrambled for cover when their eyes met his own. Pathetic. He turned to the boy again, he had fought for these vermin, for these ungrateful pests, but _why?_ To what end? It had only led to his demise. The fact that he would die violently at one point or another long before his time was only logical, expected even.

Hearing a rapid set of footfalls coming his way, he turned and raised his sword, the dark green flames crackling menacingly in the near silence. Seeing that it was only a girl, and a human one at that, he frowned, but the moment she rushed past him and crouched down by his adversary he realized what she was trying to do. He raised his sword again,

"Leave us human, this battle is between he and I. You have no place in it." She turned to glare at him, hardened face cracking under the emotional strain she was going through.

"Why don't _you_ leave?" She screamed, her eyes watery with tears she refused to shed, "Everything was fine, _we_ were fine!" The man snorted derisively,

"Nothing in this pitiful child's life was fine, girl." He gestured to the people around them with his blade, "Look at these humans, see how they cower. He was never loved by them, he was merely tolerated and expected to remain and protect them when they proved too weak to do so themselves." Sneering, he leaned forward a bit, "He was naught but a shield to them, a shield that could be broken and shattered while coming between them and the dangers of my world without their consciences being affected in the least. He was _nothing_ you contemptible human." Her eyes, once clouded with pain and anger, shone with a fury not normally evident in them,

"Liar! He was loved by many!" She choked a bit then, "He was loved by _me!_..." Regaining her lost composure, she took a deep breath. "He was loved by his family, he was loved by his friends, he was not alone. He was never alone!" Her eyes blazed, green leaking into her irises and making them glow slightly. "And he sure as hell _won't_ die in vain!" Bright blue rings split her in half, her hoodie disappearing to reveal shining white hair. "So go away or you'll have to deal with _me!_" The knight raised a hidden eyebrow,

"Another halfling?" He cracked his knuckles, "I must admit I am surprised. But if you wish to take his place..." Opening his arms wide he smirked at her, "Be my guest. You shall suffer the same fate." She stood over the body of the boy protectively, snarling as she met the older creature's otherworldly eyes. The flaming knight took another clanking step forward, his blade igniting,

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" She yelled, standing her ground against the larger man. He chuckled,

"And what will stop me child? Him? His human family? This cowardly town?"

"No," She said, her voice deceptively calm. Then, taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and _shrieked_, the noise reverberating through the buildings and people for miles, "_ME!"_ The wail tore through the air, throwing the knight into a neighboring building and dousing his flames, the heavy armor around him fractured, smoke rising from the cracks.

The paranormal scream began to dwindle, but with clenched eyes the girl brought it back to strength, knowing this was her only chance. Green wisps began to rise from her stiff body, slowly making her more translucent while purple mists rose from the body of the pinned knight as well, his form flickering under her powerful onslaught.

Of course, even the staggering power the girl had thrown at him was not enough, which was proved when he stood up once more, albeit shakily.

"I concede that you are powerful child," Eyeing her wavering form, he took a small, more confident step forward, "Although apparently not enough to beat one such as myself." Trembling and feeling her life slip out of her as easily as the green mist did, the girl made a choice.

"You're right, I'm not powerful enough to end you and walk away." Her eyes hardened, turning crystalline, "But if that's how it has to be, then fine. I'll deal with the consequences." Then, before the surprised knight could do anything, she threw her hands up into the air and yelled, the pain-filled battle cry echoing through the alleys and streets of the destroyed town, while two green portals formed under the two, dropping them into the Ghost Zone and out of sight.

Aaannddddd here is where it ends. This has been sitting in my computer for months, and when I found it I literally added one sentence before deciding that I didn't want to write an epic battle scene…


End file.
